monster_matchfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AnonCamel/Levelling monsters
I've noticed alot of people asking the same questions about boosting and evolving monsters. Here I will answer the most common questions and show you the optimum method for raising your monsters level. Question 1 - Does it matter which monster I pick to evolve? Yes. When you evolve a monster the second one is consumed by the evolution process. So if you have a level 40 Kolimb and a level 5 Kolimb and evolve the level 40 one, you will get a level 40 Bushoala and the level 5 Kolimb is destroyed. If you evolve the level 5 Kolimb you get a level 5 Bushoala and the level 40 Kolimb is destroyed. Question 2 - Does it matter what level the second monster is? No. Whether the evolution material is level 1 or level 100 the end result is the same. So in the example above if the second Kolimb had been level 40, the evolution would still be the same level 40 Bushoala. Question 3 - Should I evolve first or boost first? There are three different groups of XP which monsters may belong to - B, S and D. S is more expensive than B and D is more expensive than S. Additionally there are 4 different grades for each type of XP, 1(cheapest) - 4(most expensive.) Usually when you evolve a monster its grade also increases. In our example above, a Kolimb is XP type B2 while the Bushoala is B3. Generally speaking the most efficient way to level up is to max a monster before evolving it. How much will this save in XP? So by boosting and then evolving you can save as much as 30-43 moths worth of boost materials! Enough to boost another monster to around level 100 :) Some monsters do not follow the 1,2,3,4 grade progression. An example are the light and shadow cats which begin at grade 2 and evolve to 3,4,4. The same logic still applies though, boost and then evolve for cheapest results. If you want to see for yourself what type of XP a particular monster is I recommend checking out the Google Spreadsheet from the Equations page. It has alot of interesting tools and information. If you have any other questions or comments, drop me a message below :) UPDATE: With the release of a new XP type, the boost before evolve method is (mostly) irrelevant for these new monsters. The new XP type is 'N' and has 3 grades, 1 - 3. So far all of the new event creatures have belonged to the n3 group for all stages of their evolution. What this means is that there is no difference in cost to boost for any stage of evolution. However, it will cost more in Monster Coins once you reach the 6* evolution, so my new recommendation - for this new XP type only(!) - is to evolve to 5* and then boost to 120 before going up to 6*. As before, check out the monster you are boosting on the gdoc to find out it's XP type :D Category:Blog posts